


Patient: Truth

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [12]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I refuse to spell it as Oma, Spoilers, Wait oops, despair disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Monokuma again brings back an old but good motive, just like the videos.





	1. Honesty is the Best Policy

Monokuma announced a new motive, but in all it was pretty vauge.

After he had left, Maki had sneezed and retreated to her dorm to fix the issue, Momota trailing behind. "What did Monokuma mean about the motive having a few effects soon.... I honestly don't know...." Toujou thinks aloud, a nod from everyone in the room. "Nishishi~! Whatever. I'm sure Akamatsu-chan will just give another heartfelt together speach and we'll continue with our lives" Ouma quips. "Shut it, dickface! At least Bakamatsu's speaches work!" Iruma yowls at the leader. He just grins. "I suppose we'll all reconvene here tommorow to discuss what's going on" Saihara adds. The group nods, and continues with their lives in this cursed academy.

The next day comes along, and everyone meets in the dining hall again.

Maki arrives last, and it's obvious she's got some sort of fever. Momota also looks under the weather too, he must have caught it chasing after her. "Looks like even assassins get sick! Harukawa-chan can't kill anyone while bed ridden, oh well~!" Ouma taunts. Maki turns to him. But instead of a glare, her eyes widen. She lunges for Ouma at incredible speed, most of the class assuming she's going to go choke him again...

Maki gives Ouma a hug.

"Ouma-kun I'm so sorry for trying to kill you. I love you, you valuable person, I love everyone in this room, I love kids!"

"huzzu-WHAAAAAAAT!?" Ouma cries. He shoves Maki off him. "Get away fever face, you'll make me sick too!!" "Hey Harumaki, the hell has gotten into *sniffle* you" Momota huffs. "Momota-kun, blow your nose why don't you?" Toujou huffs. "Disgusting men ignoring the basic rules of common curtousy!" Tenko yowls. "Lay off will ya!? I got a fucking headache...." Momota growls. "Hmm..." Toujou puts a hand to Momota's forehead. "You have a very high fever, Momota-kun. I think we can assume Harukawa-san has a fever too" she comments.

"I think Harukawa-chan made me sick too, my nose is all runny now..." whines Ouma. Maki pats him on the head affectionately. "And this weird behavior is making me uncomfortable..." he adds. "Upupupu! Well well, what did I tell you kids?" Monokuma leaps into the fray cackling. "Looks like the next motive is spreading fast! It's the one, the only, back by popular demand....Despair Disease!" The bear declares.

"Despair Disease? I've never heard of such an affliction...." Toujou comments. "Well of course! It doesn't exist where you come from, but here its a very special condition that can completely change the way a person acts!" Monokuma elaborates. "So that's where Harukawa-san's sudden burst of care and affection came from" Saihara reasons. "Ding ding! Correct! That particular strain of despair disease is called the "Love and Kindness" strain. The victim can't get enough giving out love and care!" He shouts. "It's still making me uncomfortable..... I don't want to tell you guys that.... there's something wrong with me, I didn't want to say that either!" Ouma starts talking in circles about how he doesn't want to say what he's saying.

"Looks like you have the "Honesty is the Best Policy" strain! You can't lie about even the smallest things!"

Ouma falls to his knees and cries "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Cure me cure me cure me! I NEED to lie!" Maki hugs him again. "There there, it's ok. How about we go to your room and get you a bedtime story" "That would be nice.... no, wait! Saihara-chan save me!!" Ouma cries out. "What the hell strain do I have, then!?" Momota shouts. "I don't think it's showing it's signs yet aside from the fever, you'll know when it hits yoy, or you won't. Also, Despair Disease is highly contagious, so I think everyone will have a variation within the next few days" Monokuma says.

"How do we cure it?" Toujou asks. "It should be obvious, but you had better kill before the fever takes all your lives instead. It is fatal" and with that the bear leaves again. "We're all gonna die!? Fuck this is worse than the damn time limit!" Momota huffs. Maki has lifted Ouma onto her shoulders and is giving him a piggy back ride. He still looks uncomfortable. "I suppose we just have to wait for the disease to take its course..." Kaede buts in, looking unsure. Saihara hasn't said a word, but he's hiding behind his hat again.

And it does take its course.

Eventually, Momota's symptoms come though and he won't stop crying about how it's impossible to get to space in this dumb cage. In fact, he's crying about everything. Kaede has locked herself in her talent lab and threatened to kill people if they even touched her door. Iruma has become highly intellectual and nerdy, not just bragging, in fact she hasn't bragged in days... Saihara had become even more reclusive and won't stop giving people creepy grins from under his hat, Tenko has degraded into a total submissive whimp and Toujou spends her time making messes.

Ouma needs to put a stop to this.

It's day five of achey muscles and snotty noses when he comes to this conclusion. "Harukawa-chan, I need to stop this" he says aloud. "And you coming into my dorm every night to read me a bedtime story is getting really creepy" he hates this stupid honesty thing. Ouma leaves Harukawa late at night to confront Iruma about it.

"According to my calculations, it may be plausible to cure the disease with the right materials from the Super High School Level Detective research lab" she replies when he asks. "You're creepy too. Just shut it and call me a dumb shota again please?" Ouma cries. "There is no logical purpose for calling you a so called "shota". Perhaps a swear would suffice, but that's illogical as well" Iruma replies. "Uuugh! Can you make a dumb cure or not!?" "It's plausible" "Fine, I'll do it myself!!"

Ouma mutters mean truths under his breaths as he returns to the school building. He grabs an assortment of vials with poisons and antidotes and begins walking back to his dorm, bumping into Saihara on the way. "Hello, Saihara-chan!" Ouma says. Saihara has a creepy smile on his face. "Stop stealing my thing, seriously" Ouma replies to the detective before walking away.

He returns to his dorm to find Maki missing, thank goodness, but it's still a bit odd why she would leave so suddenly in this state. Ouma calls Iruma over so they can work on an antidote. Maki doesn't return the whole night.

The next morning, they see Momota sobbing in the school courtyard. "What is it this time moron?" Ouma asks. "I'M NOTTA MOROOOON!!" He sniffles and cries. "And-and..... Shuuichi and Harumaki didn't show up for trainiiiiing!!" He howls in tears. "That's odd. Let's go look for Harukawa-chan at least, I haven't seen her since last night" Ouma replies. The two help Momota to his feet, and they head out to look for the missing assassin.

What they find is a near unrecognizable body and a mess of brown hair.

***DING DONG DING DONG!* A Body Has Been Discovered. Everyone Gather in the Assasin Talent Lab!**


	2. Murdered Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma begins his solo investigation of the murder commited. Maki Harukawa, discovered dead in her own lab, and in nearly unrecognizable state.
> 
> Would you stop crying Momota, she's DEAD.

Ouma couldn't believe it. 

The announcement rings and there's a moment of gripping silence. Maki Harukawa, the girl who had killed hundreds, the girl who had sworn to kill him, the girl who's only purpose was to kill.... is now dead. Ouma and Harukawa had their gripes sure, but he'd never wish whatever sick shit this is upon her. A bloody, bubbling pile of mush with red, black and tangled brown is all that's left of her. Ouma's heart is seized with dread and despair. The killing game has continued. Blood streaked the walls, blood covered the floor.... magenta painted the usually dark room of weapons, and it was so sickening he could feel his breakfast rising up his throat.

And then Momota wailed.

A waterfall of tears erupts from the astronaut over his fallen compainon, effectively breaking the gripping silence. The room fills with his sobbing as everyone absent arrives at Maki's lab. "Well... this is disgusting" Akamatsu quips. "Aaaah! Poor Harukawa-san!" Tenko cries out with shock. Saihara stays quiet. Monokuma arrives. "Congratulations! Your despair disease is being cured as we speak!" He declares with a big grin. "Shut it you *sniffle* bastard! You killed Harumaki!!" Momota shouts through his tears. "I certainly did not, but one of you did~! So let's start this investigation with the Monokuma File!"

Monokuma passes the files out, and Ouma hastily opens his.

-

**The victim is Maki Harukawa, the Super High School Level Assasin.**

Time of death was last night.

She was found dead in her own talent lab at eight am.

Cause of death is a single stab down the victim's back with a small blade.

-

"There's no way in hell some small blade caused Harumaki to pop like a goddamn ballon!" Momota shouts instantly. "Certainly looks like she went pop looking at the crime scene" Ouma comments. "Humans aren't cartoon characters, we don't blow up like goddam balloons" Momota growls out. "Shuuichi, back me up here!" He huffs. "Yes..... it seems unlikely that Harukawa inflated until she poped. That's just not possible in the real world" he finally replies. At least the disease is lifting up.

"Let's get to investigating then!" Ouma declares. Everyone splits in separate ways, and Ouma starts with the bloody mass of dead and decaying flesh in the center of the room. He's careful not to step in the blood, it's everywhere. He gets closer to the bubbling body. Nothing but shreds. She was stabbed in the back. He wonders if she saw her killer before tasting her own medicine. He wonders if the killer avoided getting bloody after the result of this. This couldn't have been just a stab wound, that had to have finished her off.

He then looks around the room at the weapons on the walls. None of the blades seemed to have been moved in a while. They're all so dusty and they would have been disturbed if the dust was moved. Yet aside from the blood dripping off them, they're untouched. The leader continues to manuver around the bloody room, until it's been searched high and low. The crime scene itself doesn't have much to offer, meaning the killer covered their tracks.

Ouma would just have to go find them, then.

He navigates out of the lab and decides to go look for another place for a small blade. There are knives scattered around the dining hall from Toujou's messes, left uncleaned for days, so that can't be it. Perhaps a box cutter then? An exact-o knife might be the small blade he's looking for. Swiftly to the wearhouse, Ouma runs quick as a flash. There are a few box cutters at the back of the wearhouse, in fact, and they all have been cleaned quite recently too. Odd. The leader makes a mental note, and decides to figure out how Maki had died exactly. One little slice from these things wouldn't cause an assasin to explode and make their blood bubble. Ouma thinks about what happens when a whale dies and chuckles imagining Maki in the same position.

It's easier to stomach with that cartoonish thought in mind. Perhaps there's something out there that could cause some sort of extreme bloating and boiling blood? Poison, Ouma reasons. Poison can have all sorts of weird effects before killing its victim, he's seen snake venom get put into a blood sample before. Gross. But cool. But gross. It's his best theory at the moment, so he goes to go find the detective talent lab to read up on a few.

It only takes a few flipping pages to find Saihara's notes on a poison that could be a match to the conditions of Harukawa's body.... or at least what's left of it. It's under a section marked. "Whale Bloating Serum" and it's no joke.

"The chemical composition of this poison includes bacteria that causes red blood cells to multiply at a speed exponential to that of healthy levels, it also contains chemicals that react with compositions in the bloodstream to make exothermic reactions. The red blood cells clog and begin to evaporate into gas, causing the victim to experience a similar pain to being in a vaccuum exposed. A puncture wound in the boiling blood before the victim is terminated by the poison may cause the gas to release at a rapid rate. It's initially slow acting, but the effects and severity increase over time. Administered by ingesting or injection."

"This is some potent stuff..." Ouma mutters. "It has to be involved somehow, I just need to find something containing it. Though the killer may have hidden it with the other evidence" he thinks aloud. He continues to look around the room, until spotting something interesting. There's a spot of blood in the carpet that the culprit must have attempted to clean. Obviously they'd be blood splattered after having Harukawa blow up in their face.

Quickly, Ouma follows the bloodsplatter, looking out on the ground for any more between the detective's lab and the assassin's lab. Jackpot. Hidden in a corner is sliced up, black leather that smells heavily of the evaporated blood smell lingering around Harukawas body. It's well hidden under the stairs, a few small drops being the only indication. Now all he has to do is find that whale balloon poison stuff and he'll gather alibis at the trial. Iruma should back his up.

And he finds it put aside at the inventor's lab. He nor Iruma touched it while trying to make the cure for the despair disease, so it should be at the same level as when he brought it over. It turns out to be near empty. Excellent. This evidence may be a large break in the case.

Ouma's theory begins to mix in his head, and all he needs should be waiting at the trial...


End file.
